Una sola noche
by marycarter
Summary: Me diste todo cuanto quise porque una noche te di todo..." Un post Top Secret


Este fic es un post Top Secret (o Información Reservada, como lo titularon en España), lo que podría haber pasado tras ese capítulo…

**UNA SOLA NOCHE…**

Da varias vueltas en la cama, nerviosa… derecha a izquierda… mala posición, cambio… izquierda a derecha… y sigue sintiéndose incómoda… con el vaivén de su cuerpo sus piernas se han enredado entre las mantas y ahora piensa que le será aun más difícil dormir, pues no podrá conciliar el sueño sintiéndose casi momificada en su propia cama.

Se incorpora de golpe. Algunos mechones rebeldes se escapan de su coleta y caen sobre su cara pero ni se molesta en apartarlos. Se destapa casi por completo y vuelve a colocar bien la maraña de sábanas y edredón que ella misma ha formado, por no haber aprendido de niña a quedarse quieta más de medio minuto.  
Todo ordenado, vuelve a taparse cuidadosamente y una vez más mira el reloj, para comprobar que sólo han pasado diez minutos desde la última vez que repitió ese absurdo ritual.

Nunca una noche se le ha hecho tan larga…

Se recuesta de lado, mirando hacia la ventana, pues en noches de insomnio como esa, a sus ojos les gusta jugar con los dibujos de luces y sombras que la luz de la calle proyecta sobre el suelo de la habitación… Se tapa hasta el cuello para instantes después sacar de entre las mantas la mano derecha, que deja descansar sobre la almohada, arruga graciosamente la frente al escuchar el horrible ruido de unos neumáticos rozando frenéticamente el asfalto y cuando el sonido cesa, vuelve a cerrar los ojos… para acabar abriéndolos de nuevo apenas unos instantes después.

Inspira y espira, inspira y espira… cuenta mentalmente hasta diez y cuando llega a la meta final en su carrera numérica, vuelve a meter la mano derecha bajo las mantas y se abraza a sí misma, murmurándose las notas de una nana que su madre le cantaba de niña, con la absurda esperanza de que su propia voz la ayude a dormir.

Pero es una tarea imposible y suelta un bufido de desesperación antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si sólo quiere dormir! ¿Acaso está pidiendo un imposible?

"Claro, si le tienes todo el tiempo en tu cabeza, normal que no te duermas, Lisa" Se regaña a sí misma y no puede evitar sonreír al sentirse patética, porque seguramente él esté durmiendo a pierna suelta después de un polvo rápido con alguna puta y ella lo único que hace es dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama por una estúpida frase que ha vuelto a sacar a colación un suceso fortuito, que nunca debió ocurrir pero ocurrió y aunque el recuerdo siempre ha permanecido en ellos, aletargado, esperando el momento oportuno para salir a la superficie, nunca se han atrevido a pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Se da la vuelta, volviendo a quedar boca arriba y resopla. Se pasa una mano por la frente y se incorpora nuevamente, mirando el despertador por centésima vez en los últimos diez minutos.

Las dos de la madrugada. Lleva más de tres horas en la cama y aun está igual que cuando se acostó.  
Se quita la goma del cabello, deshaciendo la coleta y se desploma sobre el colchón, dejando que su cabeza repose sobre la almohada.

Mira al techo, mientras recuerda una vieja canción de los Beatles y juega a imaginar paisajes otoñales en el techo de la habitación. Caminos repletos de hojas secas que crujen al sentir sus pisadas, tonos ocres, marrones y rojizos tiñendo de color la estancia. Siempre le ha gustado el otoño, es su época del año predilecta y octubre su mes favorito. Le gusta el comienzo del frío, el olor a castañas asadas y pasear por el parque cuando los días se acortan. Por eso juega a imaginar que está ahí, en un inmenso parque otoñal, donde el pasado no existe y al fin puede dormir…  
Tararea un trocito de la canción…_ nothing is real… and nothing to get hung about_… y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, tratando de introducirse de lleno en ese mundo imaginario que ha creado para ella… olor a tierra húmeda, árboles desnudos, paseos al atardecer y no puede evitar que otra imagen se cuele, haciéndola estremecer… dos cuerpos entrelazados, piel contra piel, caricias ardientes, mordidas en el cuello que dejaron su huella durante días, besos hambrientos, rastros de saliva en su pecho desnudo…

-¡Mierda! –Grita, saliendo de su ensoñación y golpeando con furia el colchón. No puede dormir, lo ha intentado de todas las maneras posibles pero no ha podido… esa escena de alto contenido sexual la persigue, llenando su noche de insomnio… y excitación.  
No tenía suficiente. Ahora no sólo está enfadada, frustrada y somnolienta, ahora se muere de ganas por tener sexo. Justo en ese instante y lugar… y no le vale cualquier hombre.

¡Maldito House!

Le odia, vaya si le odia… tanto que se convence de que debería matarle, posar sus manos lentamente sobre su cuello y poco a poco ir apretando hasta hacerle morir de asfixia… tal y como se está asfixiando ella… Intenta controlar su respiración agitada por el ardiente recuerdo y vuelve incorporarse en la cama, masajeando sus sienes y tratando de borrar la imagen mental que no la deja vivir.

_Me diste todo cuanto quise porque una noche te di todo…_

Sus palabras siguen dentro de su cabeza, martilleando, impidiéndole despojarse del recuerdo de una noche, que hasta ese momento ha tratado de mantener oculta bajo siete llaves en lo más profundo de su memoria…

En el mismo instante en que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, cortó de raíz la conversación y le dijo que la olvidara de una vez, que su oportunidad había pasado, que el barco ya había zarpado tiempo atrás… le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras que durante años ella misma se había repetido, tratando de ocultar tras un antifaz de mentiras, la maraña de sensaciones que aquella simple frase había despertado en ella… y ahora no puede evitar sentirse extrañamente nerviosa, al pensar que tal vez él hubiese percibido el ligero temblor que la sacudió cuando se enfrentaron al pasado.

El timbre del teléfono la sobresalta y durante un instante siente pánico. ¿Quién puede llamarla a esas horas de la madrugada? En apenas un segundo, cientos de respuestas pasan por su cabeza, desde que el hospital haya volado por los aires, a que sus padres hayan enfermado… temerosa, descuelga y llena sus pulmones de aire, antes de contestar:

-Di… ¿Diga? –Tartamudea.

-Dime que estás durmiendo desnuda. –Aliviada por no estar escuchando a algún portador de malas noticias, expulsa de golpe el aire que sus pulmones han retenido y se muerde los labios, totalmente enfadada con él y consigo misma. Por su culpa está en esa situación, sin poder dormir, terriblemente excitada y a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Le odia.  
Y se jura una y otra vez que le matará, le matará lenta y dolorosamente… pero antes de enviarle a la tumba, no dudará en hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que en su cuerpo quede grabada a fuego la huella de sus manos y sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, House? –Casi le grita, irritada. -Son más de las dos. –Sólo le pide a un Dios que nunca la escucha, que la conversación se termine cuanto antes, pues el mero sonido de su voz, más ronca de lo normal, hace que su cuerpo aumente varios grados de temperatura.

Oye un sonido un tanto familiar al otro lado del hilo telefónico, como si él estuviera dando un trago a alguna bebida y deja que su mente viaje hacia él, imaginándole… con los tres primeros botones de su camisa azul desabrochados y el cabello revuelto, sentado frente al piano tocando una melodía inspirada en ella y haciendo pausas para darle un trago a un buen whisky… y sólo piensa que desearía ser una minúscula gota de esa bebida, para estar en su boca… La piel se le eriza sólo de pensarlo e intenta desviar la mente tal ardiente imagen. Sólo le faltaría que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le necesita en ese momento…

-¿Estabas dormida? –Pregunta, casi a modo de burla y sólo quiere golpearle nuevamente. Descargar toda su rabia con él y convertirle en su esclavo sexual de por vida. Está pensando que tal vez deba cobrarle con sexo todas las horas de consulta que le debe, todas las veces que la ha dejado en ridículo, todos los millones que el hospital ha perdido por su culpa… sonríe al pensar que si le tiene que cobrar en sexo por todo ello, nunca saldrían de la cama.

-¿Qué suele hacer la gente normal a estas horas? –Susurra, bebiendo un sorbo de agua, que alivie su boca, repentinamente seca.

-La gente normal, roncar a pierna suelta, pero supongo que tú no eres normal así que entras en la lista de los nocturnos especiales.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacen los nocturnos especiales?

-Los más afortunados, follar. Los más desgraciados entre los especiales… pasamos la noche en vela, bebiendo, mirando al techo o viendo Teletienda.

-¿Cuánto has tardado en llegar a esa cuestión, House? ¿De verdad inviertes tus noches filosofando?

-No, las invierto imaginándote vestida de Cat Woman y con el pequeño gran Greg animado…

-Buenas noches, House. –Le susurra y coloca el dedo en el botón para cortar la llamada. No quiere entrar en el terreno de sus insinuaciones sexuales. No. Porque no es el momento, porque no es eso lo que necesita ahora, porque…

-¿Te ha molestado? –Le grita él, impidiéndole colgar. Vuelve a llevarse el teléfono a la oreja y se deja caer sobre el colchón, con el sonido de su respiración provocándole cosquilleos a través del hilo telefónico.

-¿Qué me hayas llamado a estas horas? Estoy acostumbrada, espero de ti eso y más…

-No, mujer. Si te molestó lo que dije antes… ya sabes… -¡Ah! Era eso… ¿molesta ella? ¡Qué va! Pero si ni siquiera le ha dado importancia, no ha pensado en ello lo más mínimo… sonríe, nerviosa. Ni siquiera él es capaz de volver a pronunciarlo y no entiende como esa tarde fue capaz de hacerlo… ¿habría bebido antes para darse valor?

-No me molestó. –Miente y se regaña por ello. Debería haber escuchado a su mamá cuando le decía de niña que nunca hay que decir mentiras.

-Genial, así mañana no me tocará aguantar los malos humos de la jefa… buenas noches, Cuddy…

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Esta vez es ella quien le impide colgar y le oye suspirar, tal y como hace cuando está nervioso.

-¿Llamarte a estas horas?

-Noooo –Resopla fastidiada y divertida, al mismo tiempo. –Lo de antes. ¿Por qué lo mencionaste? En todos estos años no lo has hecho, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué has tenido que recordármelo?

-¿Acaso lo habías olvidado? Porque yo todavía recuerdo cada detalle de esa noche. –Se estremece al oír su confesión y vuelve a escucharle dar un trago a su bebida… y nuevamente su boca se seca… necesita tanto que vuelva a besarla… –Tenías el cabello más largo y lo llevabas suelto, olías a la copa de vino que habías estado bebiendo y al perfume de rosas que tu madre te regaló por tu cumpleaños... El vestido gris que llevabas, aquel de tirantes tan finos que podía bajarlos con un simple roce… ¿Aun conservas ese vestido?

-Sí…

-Nunca he vuelto a verte con él.

-Nunca más me lo he puesto. –Y ahora siente que quien necesita una buena dosis de alcohol es ella. Emborracharse hasta olvidar aquella noche, hasta olvidar que está tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos… que puede tenerle cuando quiera y sólo tiene que decirlo.

-¿Por qué no lo has olvidado, House? Sólo fue una noche…

-Tus gemelas son difíciles de olvidar. –Y aunque debería sentirse ofendida por su comentario machista, no puede evitar sonreír. –Hay hechos que nunca se olvidan… aunque sólo duren un instante…

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué no lo has olvidado tú?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo he hecho?

-Tú. Lo leo en tus ojos cada vez que me regañas, cada vez que voy a tu despacho a proponerte algún loco procedimiento médico, cada vez que hago algún comentario sobre tu cuerpo… lo veo en ti. En esos momentos finges querer asesinarme y te cabreas y me haces creer que son mis locuras las que te hacen enfadar, pero lo cierto es que tu enfado procede únicamente de tu frustración, por no ser capaz de arrojarme sobre tu escritorio y abusar de este pobre cojito…

-¡Egocéntrico! –Le grita, cabreada con él, por arruinar con sus estúpidos comentarios una conversación que se tornaba seria, pero sobre todo, enfadada consigo misma por ser tan transparente a sus ojos. –Deberías aprender de una vez que el mundo no gira en torno a ti.

-Tampoco gira en torno a ti. No te engañes, Lisa. –Lisa. Un ligero temblor la recorre. Hace años que no la ha llamado por su nombre, de hecho sólo fue Lisa aquella maldita noche… -no somos tan especiales como creemos, ni desgraciados tampoco, somos sólo dos mierdecillas en la inmensidad de un cosmos que poco a poco nos absorbe, sólo eso… uno más… nuestra vida es más jodida y para encontrar un resquicio de luz en ella, tratamos de convencernos que somos distintos, que nuestra desgracia nos hace ser excepcionales y sobresalir por encima de los demás, pero sólo tratamos de engañarnos… No tenemos nada de especial, Cuddy, somos tan miserables como puede serlo cualquiera…

-Gracias por recordarme mi miseria, House. -Susurra con tristeza, dispuesta a colgar. No le necesita que le recuerde a cada instante que su vida está llena de amargura, puede lograrlo ella sola yéndose a un parque a ver parejas besarse y madres empujando carritos de bebé.

-¡Espera! –Le grita él y extrañamente, se mantiene pegada al aparato. -¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido?

-¿De no haberte matado ya? –No le ve, pero juraría que ha sonreído, de esa forma tan jodidamente sexy como sólo él sabe hacer.

-De aquella noche.

-Lisa Cuddy no se arrepiente de nada. –Dice adoptando un tono orgulloso, que le vuelve a hacer sonreír. -¿Te arrepientes tú?

-Sí. –Siente que su corazón se parte en pedazos y la mandíbula comienza a temblarle, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que sabe que derramará de un momento a otro. –Me arrepiento de que no hubiera más noches… -Y su corazón se vuelve a recomponer y de nuevo le odia y le quiere más que nunca, por ser capaz de destrozarla y reconstruirla amorosamente, en cuestión de segundos.

-Es tarde ya, House. –Susurra, con voz temblorosa. -Ha sido un bonito recorrido por el pasado pero es hora de volver al presente. Nos vemos mañana…

-¡Podría ser algo más que un recorrido!

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Abre bien los ojos y trata de agudizar el oído, para convencerse de que ha escuchado bien.

-Que si quieres podemos dejar de sentirnos desgraciados especiales y empezar a sentirnos como la gente común…

-Según tú, la gente común a estas horas debe estar roncando a pierna suelta…

-Ya… pero también olvidé mencionar que la gente común ronca a pierna suelta… abrazado a alguien, después de una buena sesión de sexo.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de repetir? Te recuerdo que ya no somos los de aquella noche.

-Ya sé que estás vieja, mujer, pero yo aun conservo mi energía… la moto pude llevarme a tu casa en un par de minutos.

-Estás borracho, House.

-Cogeré un taxi.

-Mañana te arrepentirás. –Último aviso que le da, si él está dispuesto a correr el riesgo, no será ella quien le convenza de lo contrario.

-Sí, cuando me de otro infarto después de ver tu cara recién levantada, pero sobreviviré. -La decana se lleva una mano al rostro, sin poder creerse aun lo que está ocurriendo… tal vez se esté volviendo loca…

-¿De verdad vas a venir? –Pregunta por última vez, pero sólo le responde la línea cortada… y no puede evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que seguramente haya escuchado hasta su vecino de enfrente, pero no le importa.  
Ríe, sabedora de que es una idiota, que los cuentos de hadas no existen ni a los veinte ni a los cuarenta, que aunque lo pasen bien un rato, por la mañana la leche se les agriará antes incluso de mezclarla con el café del desayuno, que se gritarán, se insultarán, se odiarán, durante semanas se evitarán y luego, cuando no les quede más remedio tendrán que cruzar sus miradas y se retarán, se negarán a hablar al otro y harán comentarios en voz alta sólo para fastidiarse mutuamente y meses después todo volverá a la normalidad… a tratar de ser compañeros de trabajo y amigos… aunque les cueste demasiado.

Pero no le importa, porque aunque todo sea tan complicado como ellos quieran que sea, en ese preciso instante, House va camino de su casa. Se estremece y un súbito cosquillo la recorre desde la punta de los dedos a la raíz del cabello. Se siente estúpidamente feliz, como una quinceañera hormonada ante su primera vez con el chico que le gusta y no es más que una cuarentona premenopaúsica a punto de acostarse con un viejo amante del pasado. Pero le da igual.  
En sólo un instante ha pasado de la frustración y la miseria, a la felicidad y aunque sea una efímera ilusión, piensa abarcarla con sus dedos y quedarse con ella, al menos lo que queda de noche. Al día siguiente todo dará igual.

Se despoja del camisón y abre el armario. Acerca una silla y se sube en ella, para alcanzar la puertezuela más alta. Extrae una caja de cartón de mediano tamaño y la coloca sobre la cama. La abre y entre papeles, viejas fotos, una flor seca guardada en un libro y antigua ropa de cama, encuentra aquel vestido que provocó el delito.

El vestido gris. Huele a naftalina, está arrugado y la tela le resulta áspera al contacto...

¿Y por qué tiene que complicarse todo mañana? Se pregunta mientras se pone el vestido y comprueba casi con orgullo, que está más delgada que cuando era joven.

Sólo una noche más. Sólo él y ella, Lisa y Greg. Se repite que sólo será una noche y así no tendrá que temer al despertar…  
¿Y por qué sólo una noche? ¿Por qué no dos o tres? ¿O veinte? Después de todo, no hay nada ni nadie que les impida convertirse en gente normal… en una pareja común… nada excepto ellos mismos. Pero eso tiene fácil solución y ella lo sabe. Sólo tienen que querer. Y querer es poder.

Oye el rugido de una moto acercarse y su corazón comienza a latir desbocadamente y es un milagro que no se le escape del pecho. Piensa en colocarse unos zapatos de tacón y recibirle como si fuera una actriz de cine, pero rápidamente deshecha la idea por tratarse de una estupidez… una de tantas… oye el motor pararse frente a su puerta y sale de la habitación, paseándose por el pasillo como si fuera una imagen etérea, sus pies descalzos dejando huellas que se esfuman en milésimas de segundo…

Llaman a la puerta. Sólo un golpe y su cuerpo se detiene.  
Le oye toser al otro lado y si agudiza más el oído, puede escuchar el golpeteo nervioso de su bastón sobre el suelo.

Suspira, toma aire, sonríe esperanzada… y abre la puerta.

**FIN**


End file.
